The Stable Diaries
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: What happens when Vince loses control of the WWE? What happens when all the Stables of the past and present take over the WWE and start attacking random people? Find out in this The Stable Diaries! Warning; Slash!
1. A Taste of Things to Come

**Yes I do realize that I am starting another story but I couldn't help it! Anywho this is my WWE Stables Story, where a bunch of stables that I love take over the WWE! Please be nice with the pairings I know they are odd but bear with me I think you'll start to love them as much as I do. And I have been watching a bunch of YouTube clips of moments from the stables to get a sense of what they are like so I hope you enjoy it! Oh yeah and the blog the characters are mine. Oh and yeah the Undertaker, Kane, and the Brood all have special powers. Please please please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

Vince was sitting in his office listening to his son's complain about this storyline. Vince sighed.

"Boys, please. What could possibly go wrong with this storyline?" Vince asks.

"How about everything?! Dad, the guys are already almost running this joint…think about what bringing back EVERY extremely popular stables in would do! It would be chaos!" Hunter (Triple H) says. Mark nudged his arm.

"Look, Pa, we're just worried is all." Mark (the Undertaker) says.

"I'm not worried." Phil (CM Punk) says smiling. Mark rolled his eyes, "Oh, come on…you can't say you guys aren't excited? Leaders of DX and the Ministry of Darkness!" Mark shook his head.

"That's not the point, Phil! If Dad loses control than we're screwed, we aren't going to give it back." Shane says.

"I'm not going to lose control!" Vince yells, "It's almost time for Raw. You should get ready." Mark growled but left the office, Hunter, Phil and Shane followed after.

"I told him he needed to end the attitude era back in 2002. I guess we'll just have to see what's going to happen." Hunter says. Phil rolled his eyes.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Phil says.

"Dad has enough on his plate. If he loses control…we're worried he might…his health might decline more." Hunter explains. Phil nodded understanding where Hunter was coming from.

"Boys?" Eric yells running up to them hand in hand with Paul Heyman, "How'd it go?" Eric asks.

"What'd he say?" Paul asks.

"He's being stubborn as usual. I don't know what to say to him." Hunter says, sighing.

"He won't listen." Mark says.

"Now you know where you get it from." Paul says smiling. Mark just chuckled.

"We have to get ready, can you guys try talking to him?" Shane asks, "You are his boyfriends."

"We already have tried." Eric says.

"Oh…" Mark says.

"Maybe we can do an intervention!" Phil says.

"Yeah cause that worked out so well the last time." Hunter says. Phil sighed remembering the last time they had done an intervention on their father.

"Well it can't hurt to try." Phil says.

"I thought you didn't care." Shane says. Mark slapped his chest, "Ow…" Mark rolled his eyes and walked away, "What'd I say?" Shane asks. Hunter sighed and put his arm around the shoulder of Shane, pulling him down the hallway to the locker room.

**1 hour and 40 minutes later:**

John Cena and CM Punk were teaming up against the Brothers of Destruction Kane and The Undertaker. Midway through the match the crowd started to cheer louder. CM Punk who was on the apron saw people pointing up. Punk looked and smirked. John saw this smirk and asked what he was smirking about. Punk pointed up to the rafters. John looked up and saw Sting descending from the rafters face painted black and white. Kevin Nash and Scott Hall were making their way through the crowd. The lights went out and came back on; The Ministry of Darkness (Edge, Christian, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Gangrel, Faarooq, Bradshaw, Mideon, Viscera, Paul Bearer, the Boogeyman, Papa Shango, Kevin Thorn, Ariel, Abyss, and Ken Shamrock) was behind Kane and the Undertaker. Cena jumped back to the corner. Nexus (Wade, Heath, Justin, Seth Rollins, David O'Tunga, Titus O'Neil, Luke Gallows, Serena, Daniel Bryan, Darren Young, Husky, Michael McGillicutty, Michael Tarver, and Skip Sheffield) came to protect their leader. The rest of the NWO (Hulk Hogan, Eric Bischoff, "Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase, Dusty Rhodes, Jeff Jarrett, Debra, Scott Steiner, Big Show, Booker T and Vincent) ran to the ring and surrounded the Ministry and Nexus. The lights dimmed and blue lights shined onto the stage. There was a pause, and then Raven came out with his famous pose. He waved and his whole stable (Raven's Nest) came out (Stevie Richards, Tommy Dreamer, The Blue Meanie, Jesse Neal, Martyr, Havok, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Shannon Moore, Mankind, Dudley Boys (Devon & Buh Buh Ray), Sandman, Sabu, Paul Heyman, Goldust, RVD, Beulah McGillicutty, Garrett Bischoff and Gregory Helms). They slowly made their way to the ring, Phil grabbed the microphone.

"What the hell is going on?" Phil yells, "Anybody else?" Phil asks. There was a pause and Ric Flair's theme song started to play. Ric Flair, Arn Anderson, Dean Malenko, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase Jr., and Kurt Angle made their way to the ring. Ted and Cody slightly waved to their dad's. Cody smiled at Goldust who smiled back. "Okay then…" Phil says shocked. There was another pause before Chavo Guerrero's theme song rang out. Out came a huge Hummer, Chavo parked the Hummer and got out. The rest of the stable made their way out of the car as well (Vickie Guerrero, The Rock, "Stone Cold" Steve Austin, Roman Reigns, Curt Hawkins, William Regal, Zack Ryder, Rey Mysterio, Batista, Brock Lesnar, Alberto Del Rio, and Ricardo Rodriguez). Chavo made his way to the ring the rest following behind him.

"Excuse me!" Vickie says, the crowd booed loudly. There was even a longer pause nobody saying anything; crowd shocked the storyline finally sinking in. The DX Theme song rang through the arena. The crowd went absolutely crazy Triple H, Shawn Michaels, X-Pac, Road Dogg Jesse James, Billy Gunn, Chyna, and Shane McMahon came out onto the stage.

"Well would you look at this; the most popular stables are together again. This is war…" Hunter says making his way to the ring.

"And if you're not down with that…" Shawn says.

"We've got two words for ya…" Billy Gunn and Road Dogg say.

"SUCK IT!" X-Pac and the crowd shout.

"This is going to be fun…Quote the Raven, Nevermore." Raven says chuckling. Mark smiled he was looking at Phil and at the rest of the stables leader who were obviously enjoying this as much as him. Mark wanted to do something out of the ordinary, he wanted chaos.

"You are right, Hunter…this is war and you all will…" Mark smirked evilly as he did his signature rolling of his eyes. Phil looked at him and gasped no matter how much Mark did that he still was creeped out by it, "Rest in peace!"

"Mark! Don't do anything stupid." Phil whispers to him. Mark growled at him. Mark turned to his stable and whispered something. The lights went out, there was a scream and the lights came back on to reveal an unconscious CM Punk. And with that the show ended. Mark looked down to see what he had done.

"Oh my god," Mark says, he turns to his friends, "I told you to go after…Heath." Mark whispered angrily.

"It was dark…we couldn't see…" Edge says panicking, Mark sighed.

"It's okay, don't worry about it." Mark says, "Phil…Phil I'm so sorry." Phil opened his eyes and smiled up at Mark. He started laughing. Mark looked at him and growled, "That was not funny! You scared the shit out of me and…Dad." Mark yells pointing to a worried father at the top of the stage.

"Help me up will you?" Phil asks. Mark laughed and left the ring. Jeff Hardy came over and helped Phil up, "Thanks, Jeffy!" Phil says kissing his cheek, "I had to improvise…it was Mark's fault!" Phil tries to explain to his father. Vince just smiled at his youngest son.

"Don't worry, Phillip." Vince says, "I'm not angry…I was just worried is all." Phil looked at his father and hugged him, "Besides I think the fans liked it."

"What makes you say that?" Phil asks, confused. Vince smiled and led him backstage to his office, Hunter and Shane following after. Vince walked in, he saw Mark sitting in a chair sniffling. Vince sighed; he knelt in front of him.

"I don't know what happened." Mark says, crying.

"Shh…Mark its okay. I promise you no matter what you do you will never lose me or my love…you are my son. You just became the Undertaker at that moment. It's completely normal especially when you have played the same character for so long, like you have." Vince says. Mark looked at him.

"You think?" Mark asks wiping away his tears.

"Yes…I do think. It wasn't your fault." Vince says. Mark nodded.

"Sorry if I scared you, Mark…" Phil says.

"I'm sorry if I scared YOU guys…" Mark says, chuckling. Hunter smiled.

"Ah…whatever…I'm the one who said it was war." Hunter says putting his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Thanks…" Mark says.

"So you guys want to see how people reacted to the storyline?" Vince asks.

"YES!" Shane yells.

"Come on, gather around." Vince says Vince pulled up the WSG (Wrestling Slash Girls) blog. He scrolled down until he hit the reaction of the last 20 minutes or so.

**Blog read: **

RyverlovesCena (Ryver): Man! Look at Cena! He's kicking ass!

CMPunk'sBiggestfan (Mia): Well wait until Phil gets the tag, he's gonna be on fire! Notice who is getting beat down and who's getting the hot tag!

SuckItGirl (Tia): Hey! You know why that is! Phil's Vince's son…and he's finally pushing him! Finally…

RyverlovesCena: Shut up! Don't you dare say it!

SuckItGirl: Geez, Ry!

Oldskoolfan (Sophie): OMG OMG OMG! It's Sting!

RyverlovesCena: Holy crap! What is going on? MINISTRY OF DARKNESS!

CMPunk'sBiggestfan: Hell yes! This is incredible. Nexus coming to the aid of their leader. Look at Jeff looking at him (Phil) come on guys you can't say you don't see it?

Oldskoolfan: AH! RAVEN! *Screams like a fan girl* This might be the best thing on earth! OMG! 4 Horsemen! I'm in a dream world right now! We have Raven's Nest, NWO, and the 4 horsemen back!

SuckItGirl: Awww…look Chavo and Vickie coming out to Eddie's old music!

RyverlovesCena: Ugh look who it is…the Rock BOOO you suck!

CMPunk'sBiggestfan: Don't be hating, Ry.

SuckItGirl: DX! DX! DX! Ohhh…this is war! SUCK IT!

Oldskoolfan: Quote the Raven…Nevermore!

CMPunk'sBiggestfan: What's going on with Mark? He looks so weird! Wait…did Phil just word 'Don't do anything stupid?'

SuckItGirl: Shit! Poor Phil!

RyverlovesCena: Damn this storyline…ROCKS! I'm in love the Ministry is back, Nexus is bigger than ever and Old school Sting is back! I hope he doesn't talk like he did in WCW!

Oldskoolfan: Uh…hello the 4 Horsemen are back! It's like evolution you have the old skool people Ric, Arn, and Dean. Then the new people; Cody, Ted and Kurt. I find it funny that Cody and Ted are the sons of the NWO members.

RyverlovesCena: And Cody's the brother of Goldust.

CMPunk'sBiggestfan: Oh I totally forgot about that! It kind of looked like Mark became the Undertaker in that moment which is so freaking awesome! I love Mark!

RyverlovesCena: You love everyone!

CMPunk'sBiggestfan: I know but I love you more than all of them.

RyverlovesCena: Thanks, Mia

SuckItGirl: Man, WWE is really stepping it up!

Oldskoolfan: Hell yes they are I just hope Vince doesn't lose control I mean there are a lot of people now to lose control of.

RyverlovesCena: He's Vincent Kennedy McMahon! He's amazing; he's not going to lose control.

Oldskoolfan: I hope so…

Vince blinked, "Why does everybody think I'm going to lose control?" Hunter shrugged. Phil yawned loudly, "Come on lets go to the hotel." Phil nodded sleepily.

**Back at the hotel 3 in the morning:**

Kane and the Undertaker were lying awake not saying a word, Kane sighed. Mark turned to him.

"What's the matter?" Mark asks.

"Just thinking. I think we should call a meeting with the Ministry." Kane says. Mark grinned evilly knowing what his brother was thinking. Mark pulled out his phone and started calling all the members of the Ministry.

**Meanwhile in the lobby with Nexus:**

Phil was sitting on the coach not believing what he was about to do.

"Look we all know Vince is giving us creative control so I say why not spice it up a little and pick people to attack from all the stables." Phil says. All the members yelled in agreement. Cena, Orton, Mike (Miz), John Laurinaitis and Evan Bourne made their way downstairs. Phil smiled, "Hey, guys!" Randy didn't see them, making him jump.

"Jesus, Phil you scared me!" Randy yells at him, "What are you guys doing?" Randy asks seeing all the members of the Nexus there.

"We are having a meeting of course!" Heath says. Phil cleared his throat making sure Heath didn't spill anything like he usually does.

"So…what do you guys think about joining the Nexus? It could be fun!" Phil says. Justin clapped nodding.

"Yeah come on Evan it could be fun to be heel for once! And we'd be together more!" Justin says to his best friend. Evan laughed.

"Yeah I'll absolutely join!" Evan says.

"Sweet! Come on, Johnny. You know you want to!" Phil says to Cena. Cena sighed.

"But I promised Chris I wouldn't join any stables…but I…it would be fun…right Randy?" John asks his best friend, Randy grinned.

"Hell yeah! I just hope Dave doesn't mind." Randy says.

"You guys worry too much!" Phil says, "Come on! Please!" Phil gave them his best puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah…I…guess we'll join…yes we'll join…Randy?" John says looking at Randy.

"Yeah we'll join." Randy says. Phil squeaked.

"What about you, Ace?" Phil asks, "Or you Mike?" Phil asks.

"Hmmm? Oh, sure I'll join!" Mike says smiling.

"Come on Ace you're the last one." Phil says.

"Me?" Johnny asks, "But…I'm not a superstar…" Johnny says worried.

"Well we will need a manager silly!" Phil says. Johnny sighed.

"Yeah I guess I'll join…" Johnny says smiling.

"Thattaboy, Ace!" Phil says.

**With Raven's Nest in the Dining Hall:**

Tommy and Stevie were on either side of Raven. Raven looked around and nodded.

"Alright!" Raven yells getting everybody's attention, "We're all here…look I know you all are tired, but we need to talk about what we are going to do with this storyline. Vince has given almost all control to his superstars and we all know what happens when the owners do that. We've always been in charge of our own storylines in ECW and WCW; we know what we are doing." Raven lectures.

"Raven…boss…you…are we taking different ideas from everybody? Because I have one." Stevie says.

"Yeah, we're taking ideas Stevie…I'd love to hear your idea." Raven says smiling slightly at him. Stevie smiled his goofy smile.

"Right, so…I was thinking we should attack the people who were in WCW or ECW or ROH or any of the indie's and aren't joining with us." Stevie says. Raven grinned.

"I like that idea." Tommy says.

"Who's in favor of this idea?" Raven asks. All but 4 people raised their hands. Raven sighed, "Goldie, Jesse, Bischoff, Henry what's the problem?"

"Well I can't speak for them but all of our boyfriends are a part of other stables and they were a part of WCW or ECW…" Goldust says. Garrett, Jesse Neal and Mark Henry nodded agreeing with Goldust.

"Right who are your boyfriends?" Tommy asks.

"Big Show." Mark says.

"Booker T!" Goldust says.

"Steiner…Scott Steiner…" Jesse says.

"Sting and Mideon…" Garrett says, "Plus I don't like this storyline at all…my father is a part of the NWO and their mostly from WCW what makes you think I'm going to stay with you anyways?" Raven smiled.

"Oh you'll stay with us…trust me…" Raven says.

"Look we can't promise you not to attack your boyfriends but we'll look at who's in the other stables and see. Okay?" Tommy says. Goldust, Jesse, Mark and Garrett nodded.

**With Ministry of Darkness in the Kitchen:**

Mark called everybody to settle down.

"Right…I think that we need to teach my father…er…Vince a lesson…that he can't just expect us to stick to 'plan' when he doesn't really have a plan…so we're gonna attack people of different stables until Vince understands. But we need one more member…and I'm sure he's not going to join willingly so we're going to…well not force him to but…we're going to change him to be like us. And that starts tomorrow…" Undertaker says, "We are NOT telling Vince we are doing any of this understood?" Everybody nodded.

**Smackdown taping 15 minutes until the end of the show:**

Chris Jericho was in the ring hosting the Highlight Reel. His guests the Brood (Gangrel, Christian, Edge, Matt Hardy, and Jeff Hardy). They wouldn't talk no matter what Chris said to them.

"Do you understand what I'm saying to you right now?" Chris asks. Christian looked at him and tilted his head. He smiled and the lights went out. The Undertaker's music started to play. The commentators didn't know what to do this was not part of the script. Undertaker made his way to the ring he had his Ministry following behind him. Undertaker grinned and instructed his Ministry to take Chris to the stage. Chris tried hard to fight off his attackers.

"Chris Jericho do not fight the darkness that is consuming you…" Paul Bearer says, "Do not fight the Ministry!" Paul says while the Ministry was tying Chris to the Undertaker's symbol. They raised the symbol into the air, Chris struggling to get untied. He looked down and saw that he was in the air. He cursed and closed his eyes hoping he would be let down soon. The Undertaker started speaking in tongues. Chris gulped he hated this, but the more the Undertaker talked the more he was comfortable. The Undertaker looked up at Chris and Chris was laughing obviously enjoying himself. Undertaker nodded to his stable and they lowered the symbol to the ground. They untied Chris. Chris knelt down in front of the Undertaker. Paul laughed his evil laugh, "He has accepted the Darkness! The Darkness has consumed him!"

"Will you join my Ministry of Darkness?" Undertaker asks. Chris looks up at him.

"Yes…" Chris says, "It is the end of the world as you know it…" 


	2. A Reason Can Change a Life

**Hello I'm back! I hope you guys enjoy this story! And remember to Review please! This is a wedding gift for LCHime! Hope you enjoy it LC! You're the best!**

**Warning: Lots and lots of slash!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own any of the characters in this story except Mia, Tia, Ryver and Sophie. **

Mark sighed knowing he was going to get it when he came backstage. Chris, Mideon and Bradshaw ran backstage.

"That was AWESOME!" Chris says laughing. Cena ran up to him.

"Are you okay?!" John yells. Chris looks at him and smiles.

"I'm fine. I'm good!" Chris says kissing John. John looks at him and smiles.

"Okay are you sure?" John asks.

"Yes, I'm sure Johnny boy." Chris tells his lover reassuring him.

"Okay…" John says. Chris looks at him and smiles.

"John…I'm fine…" Chris says.

"Okay…do you…um…mind if I join Nexus now that you are a part of the Ministry?" John asks.

"Sure if you want to don't join just because they want you to." Chris tells him. John nods. Chris looked at him. He took his hand in his, "I'm sorry if I scared you…"

"It's okay I just want you safe." John says. Chris chuckles.

"I'm fine…okay? Don't worry!" Chris says smiling. John nods squeezing Chris's hand. Hunter, Phil and Shane came running up.

"MARK! That was epic!" Phil says. Hunter looked at him with a bewildered look.

"Phil…it was NOT epic!" Hunter says yelling at him. Mark growled.

"Leave him alone! I just want dad to understand that what he is doing is going to cost him!" Mark says.

"Mark!" Hunter yells at him. Mark growls. Vince walked up.

"Mark…that was pretty awesome! The way you incorporated the 'It Begins' promos into his initiation was very innovating." Vince says, "I'm proud of you." He puts his hand on Mark's shoulder and smiles as he walks away. Mark, Hunter, Phil and Shane were shocked. Why didn't he yell at him? Tell him that what he did was wrong?

"Do you see what I mean?" Mark asks. Hunter nodded still in absolute shock.

**Monday Night Raw:**

Heath and Justin were facing off against Matt Hardy and Christian. Halfway through the match the lights went out. And we are talking about pitch black darkness. Slightly blue spotlights came back on to reveal, Heath on the Undertaker symbol unconscious, Justin handcuffed to the ropes. Half of the Ministry is in the ring and half is up on the stage. The Undertaker walks out and puts his hand on Heath's head. Heath started to stir; he looked around and tried to escape the symbol he was on. Heath didn't know what was going on; this was not a part of the script.

"There…there do not fight the darkness that is threatening to take over…" Undertaker says.

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Heath asks confused.

"Succumb to the darkness! Join our Ministry and we will spare your boyfriend." Undertaker says smirking.

"I'll never join you!" Heath yells, "My loyalty is to the Nexus!" Undertaker nods to Mideon, Viscera, Bossman and the Brood in the ring, Edge smirks and they all start attacking Justin as the symbol is raised. Pyro goes off on the stage in front of the Undertaker. Suddenly Eddie, Chris and Chavo are on the Titan-tron.

"ENOUGH!" Eddie yells as the pyro around the ring goes off. Christian and Bradshaw jump for they were the closest to the turnbuckles, "Justin is ours! Understood?" Undertaker smirks and nods.

"Understood…and Heath is ours!" Undertaker reminds everyone. Nexus came out from the crowd. They surrounded the ring, "Fall back!" Undertaker orders his Ministry. The men in the ring nod and the lights go out and when they come back on the men in the ring are gone and Justin is covered in blood.

**Backstage with the Ministry:**

Phil walked into Mark's locker room. The Ministry looks up from the meeting they were having. The Undertaker stood up and shoved Phil against the wall chocking him.

"Spying on the enemy eh?" Undertaker states, Phil was struggling to breathe.

"MARK!" Phil spits out. Mark blinked and let go of him, "What the hell was that?!" Phil coughed.

"Leave us!" Mark ordered the Ministry. Kane stopped at the door after everyone was gone.

"Are you okay, Markey?" Kane asks. Mark looks at him shocked. Kane hadn't called him that name ever since…the night their parents died.

**Flashback:**

The house was full of smoke. Mark looked around struggling to breathe. He knew he had to get out…but not without his brother he thought. Mark flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see his little brother scared to death. Mark picked him up and went towards the front door. As he walked towards it a wood beam came crashing down in front of them. Mark coughed the smoke filling his lungs, Kane was clinging to him. The window Mark remembered. He walked towards it and opened the window. He put Kane through it, he was about to climb down when he remembered that his parents were still inside.

"Kane…stay here!" Mark says.

"Mark! Don't weave me!" Kane screams.

"I'll be back! Just stay there!" Mark tells him. Mark ran back into the house covering his mouth this time to protect himself from the smoke, "Mom! Dad! MOM! DAD!" He yells. He was getting lightheaded not being able to breathe…when he heard the screams. He blinked and focused on where the screams were coming from. He could feel himself slipping away. If only he could get to his parents he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness. When he woke up he was inside an ambulance with an oxygen mask over his mouth, "What…what happened?" Mark asks sitting up.

"Whoa big guy…slow down…you passed out from the smoke in your lungs…you should take it easy?" The EMT tells him.

"Where is my brother?!" Mark asks.

"Oh…the little one? He's with his…er…your guardian…" The EMT says. Mark nods not fully understanding what guardian meant he was only eight years old. Kane ran into the ambulance and hugged his big brother tightly.

"Markey…don't do dat again…pwease?" Kane says. Mark smiles pulling Kane to him. Mark looked up to see his father's assistant, Paul. Mark frowned.

"What are you doing here?" Mark asks him. Paul gulped he hated to tell the kid that he lost his parents even if he hated him with all of his heart.

"Your…your parents…they died in the fire…and they put in their will that I would be the one to take care of you if…they ever did." Paul says. Mark gulps down the tears that were threatening to escape. He had to be strong…for Kane.

**End Flashback:**

Mark got up and kissed his younger brother on the head.

"I'm okay, M&M." Mark reassures him. Kane smiles and nods leaving his brother in the company of his other brother.

"I'm sorry, Mark, I should have waited to come in." Phil says shuffling his feet. Mark sighed, rubbing his temples. _Forget what I just did_, "What happened?" Phil asks confused.

"Nothing…what's up?" Mark asks avoiding the question.

"Well I was wondering how you chose to attack Heath I mean have you figured out who you are going to attack in each stable already?" Phil asks. Mark nods, "How?" Mark shrugs.

"I guess you have to decide what you want the Nexus to stand for or what do you want to get out of this…attacking people." Mark explains, "See the Ministry has three reasons, teaching dad a lesson, revenge and turning people into something…see Heath doesn't really have a character and by that he doesn't have anywhere to go." Mark looks at Phil, "What does Nexus want out of this?"

"We want to get to the other stables…we want to make them weak." Phil says. Mark smiles evilly, he's as sick as I am Mark thought.

"Alright…then you go after the glue to the group…the one who holds them all together…I know for a fact that DX's glue is 'Road Dogg' but the rest I'm not sure about so you'll have to attack all of the members and see who they protect the most. Then you go after that person hardcore. Stalk them, make them feel scared, threatened." Mark says. Phil smiles and hugs his brother. Mark jumped not expecting it.

"Thanks, Mark. Now I understand why I don't to Hunter for stuff…you get me and aren't afraid to give me advice." Phil says.

"Your welcome, Philly. I hope I helped." Mark says. Phil smiles widely.

"Oh, you did!" Phil says walking towards the door as he bumps into Hunter, "Sorry, Hunt…" Phil says smiling, "Thanks again, Mark!"

**DX's locker room after Raw:**

"Alright guys! Meeting!" Hunter yells.

"Let's go guys!" Shawn yells getting after the 5 members. Billy and Jesse came and sat Indian style in front of Shawn and Hunter. Shawn shook his head and smiled.

"Chyna! Get your butt over here!" Hunter yells at her. Chyna just smiled and sat down on the bench in front of Hunter, "Thank you…now I was talking with Mark and he said that we need to figure out what we want to stand for. Why do we want to attack people?" Hunter says. Jesse frowned.

"I don't want to attack people!" Jesse says. Billy laughs and puts his hand on his boyfriends.

"We don't have a choice if the other stables are doing it…I mean we are the smallest group…other than the four horsemen of course. Its either we put up a fight and defend ourselves and get down and dirty or we get trampled on." Billy says. Hunter started clapping, Shane joined in as did Shawn. Billy blushed.

"Well said, Billy." Shawn says.

"Thanks!" Billy says. Jesse frowned.

"I still don't like the idea…" Jesse says, "But I understand what you are saying Billy."

"So we need to figure out where we stand?" Hunter says, "I say we go after people we don't respect and people who don't respect us…" Billy smiles and nods.

"I like that idea!" Billy says. Jesse shakes his head.

"I think we should combine that with revenge…I mean there has to be a couple of people who you hate right Hunter…Shawn?" Jesse asks. Shane shakes his head.

"No…no…no! I say we do something off the charts like attack people who we respect…people who have helped us become the people we are…people who carried the company when we were gone. I mean nobody would understand why we were attacking 'those' people and we'd do something like nobody else." Shane says Hunter smiles.

"All in favor of this idea?" Hunter asks. X-Pac, Shawn, Hunter, Billy and Chyna raised their hands. Shane smiles, finally a good idea that impressed Hunter, "Way to go, kid!" Hunter says patting Shane on the shoulder.

**NWO locker room:**

"Hey! I just overheard DX talking about why they are attacking people…I think we need a reason for attacking people or at least a storyline to do promos on." Eric says. Hogan nods and waves the rest of the group over to them.

"Guys we need a reason for attacking people…any ideas?" Hogan asks. Everybody took a minute to think about. Scott Hall raised his hand.

"How about going after people who we've asked to join us and they refused?" Scott says. Hogan nods. Ted DiBiase Sr. raised his hand next.

"How about we attack the young up and coming superstars? Say we want the spotlight more?" Teddy says.

"Come on think outside the box!" Eric says. IRS slowly raised his hand, everybody turned to look at him. He gulped.

"Well…what is the one thing that we ALL complain about?" IRS asks. Kevin shrugs not knowing the answer, "People who don't have talent but are getting TV time…people like Eric Young, Mideon, Santino, and Zack Ryder…" IRS states.

"I like it…" Eric says.

**Ric Flair's hotel room:**

"Guys…guys…GUYS!" Ric yells, "I called you here for a reason! I was talking with Hulk and he said that his guys were coming up with ideas to attack people…and why they were attacking them…"

"You mean we need a reason to attack people?" Dean asks. Kurt laughed. There was a knock on the door. Kurt smiled and opened the door to reveal Bobby Roode standing outside his hands folded in front of him.

"You called, Kurt?" Bobby says peeking into the room. Kurt nods and leads Bobby into the room.

"Meet the newest member of the Four Horsemen!" Kurt says smiling. Ric looks at Kurt and smiles.

"He's a perfect fit…young…talented…good job Kurt." Ric says, "So does anybody have any ideas?"

"Why not just go after the people who are talented? The ones who we think are worthy to be horsemen…" Cody says. Ric nods.

"Yeah…we'll go with that." Ric says.

**Hotel Lobby with Los Guerreros:**

"Hey! Quiet!" Vickie says, "Everybody is talking about having a reason to attack people…it has been floating around the roster for hours now…we need one too!"

"Vick…I don't think we NEED a reason to attack people…I mean do we even need to attack people?" Rey asks.

"Yes if we don't want to get eaten alive by all the other stables…Comprende?" Chavo says.

"Si…si, Papi." Rey says. Curt raised his hand. Chavo nodded to him.

"Well…I was thinking we could attack the younger up and coming guys because that is what you guys want more of…is the younger guys…" Curt says. Chavo scratched his head and then grinned.

"Si…I like!" Chavo says.

**Meanwhile with Vince, Paul and Eric:**

"If you don't get this straightened out…you are going to lose control…people will get hurt!" Eric says trying to get through to his boyfriend.

"Look…Vince…we know what is going on with the boys we are a part of their stables…they are planning a massive plan." Paul warns Vince.

"Let them…" Vince says, "Let them take over…don't do a thing…" Vince says, not talking to the two other men in the room but to himself somehow trying to persuade himself to not do anything to stop the chaos that is about to ensue on the WWE.


	3. Welcome to Chaos

**Hey guys! New chapter of Stable Diaries! This is the chapter where they choose who they are going to attack so read and see! Also Ryver's fathers are Brock Lesnar, Kurt Angle and JBL or in this story Bradshaw so that is why she knows what sort of going on. Also I decided to get rid of everybody who has passed away so no more Mr. Perfect, Macho Man, Miss. Elizabeth, Rick Rude, Big Bossman, Eddie Guerrero and Chris Benoit. I decided to keep Paul Bearer but in a limited capacity. I have also decided to make Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose's old name) his own character. Also there will be some parts where you don't understand but if you want to know more about what the Shield are talking about read my other story, **_**Trapped, **_**it is not needed though so if you don't want to you don't have to you will still understand what's going on. I am bringing a lot of new characters that I have come to love so read on and see who I have added! Also each character has a power in this story well everyone except Hunter so read on and see what power each possesses. READ AND REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING THIS! Since you are all fans of wrestling slash I made a page for you all on Facebook so go and like it :) #!/WsgWrestlingSlashGirls**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Ryver (RyverlovesCena), Sophie (Oldskoolfan), Mia (CMPunk'sbiggestfan), Tia (SuckItGirl). **

"Please stop! Why are you doing this?!" Heath begs as another blow lands on the back from the kendo stick.

"Join us! We brought Martyr and Havok to us, you need us Heath, you have nowhere to go, no personality. No purpose." Undertaker says.

"He has a purpose! He keeps us strong! He's our glue!" Punk shouts as he leads Nexus to the ministry.

**Commercial break:**

Paul, Eric and Vince all come up with NWO, Raven's Nest and DX to help break up the fight happening outside the locker room.

"ENOUGH!" Vince screams, "Mark! Phil! Eric! Hunter! In my office now!" He yells to his son's and boyfriend. Mark looks at Phil and smiles. Phil smiles back knowing full well what Mark is smiling about. Maybe this is it he's going to lose it Phil thought. Vince walks into his office the boys following close behind. They stop dead in their tracks when they see all the stable leaders are in the office. Shawn waves them over.

"What's going on, Shawny?" Hunter asks. Shawn shrugs his shoulders.

"The reason I asked you here is because I need to know who you are attacking and why you are attacking them." Vince says.

"Vince, can we do this another time? We need to get out to the ring." Ric asks.

"No! We are doing it now! We have a whole roster that is not in your damn stables!" Vince says.

"No we are not! You don't need to know OUR storylines!" Raven shouts.

"Hey! I'm the leader of this company! I have a right to know what is going on!" Vince says, "I know you guys,"

"You don't know shit, Dad." Phil yells at him.

"We are leaving…" Vickie says getting up and walking out the door, Raven follows as does everyone except Eric, Phil, Shawn, Hunter and Mark.

"You brought this upon yourself dad." Mark says. Vince growls and stands up.

"Fine…if you guys think you can do a BETTER JOB THAN ME RUNNING THE GOD-DAMN COMPANY THAN FINE! I QUIT!" He says slamming the office door. Eric runs after him.

**RyverlovesCena: **OMG! Girls look at this! *Story from *, _We are sorry to announce that Vince McMahon the chairman of the WWE has stepped down as Chairman of the WWE. We don't know when he will return. Until further notice the company's new chairman(s) will be, Hunter McMahon (Triple H), Mark McMahon (the Undertaker), Phillip McMahon (CM Punk), Shane McMahon and Stephanie Heyman-McBischoff (Stephanie McMahon.) What will happen next? We will keep you updated on this as it progresses. _

**CMPunk'sBiggestFan: **Wow…I don't know what to say.

**SuckItGirl: **Poor Vince.

**Oldskoolfan: **Oh, boy! It's gonna be chaos now.

**RyverlovesCena: **Well since Mark, Hunter, Phil and Shane are all in stables they will be pre-occupied with that. That leaves Stephanie and she's only 21.

**SuckItGirl: **There's always Paul and Eric.

**Oldskoolfan: **Yeah but they are in stables too.

**CMPunk'sbiggestfan: **We'll just have to see what happens.

**RyverlovesCena: **I have to go my dads are calling. _RyverlovesCena has signed off_

**Oldskoolfan: **I can't believe this is happening.

**SuckItGirl: **Yeah, well we'll keep watching no matter what. Right, girls?

**CMPunk'sbiggestfan: **Sure thing. Right, Sophie?

**Oldskoolfan: ***sighs* Yeah I guess. I just don't want anybody getting hurt.

**SuckItGirl:** You are so awesome, Sophie. _Ryver has signed back on_

**RyverlovesCena: **Dad's say the locker room isn't looking so good.

**Oldskoolfan:** What do you mean?

**RyverlovesCena: **It means chaos.

Stephanie is overwhelmed, she can't control these boys and she certainly can't boss her big brothers around. She is in way over her head.

**With Ministry of Darkness:**

"I'd like you all to meet our newest members, Sami Callihan and Jon Moxley, both of whom I just signed. So please welcome them." Mark says, the rest of the group nods to them, "I apologize for not asking you guys who you wanted to attack...it seems some of you are upset about that and again I apologize. So give some names than…" Mark says.

"Stevie! He fits perfectly into our plan." Edge says. Mark nods and writes it down.

"Mankind, I just don't like him and since Raven's Nest is bigger we can chose two," Faarooq says.

"No three people, Kaz. I want to attack him he has nothing to do. His character sucks, he's perfect." Havok says.

"I agree since they are a larger stable we can attack more of them." Mark says writing down everything.

"Markey, I want to attack Shawn Michaels," Kane says shyly.

"Wait, what?!" Abyss asks. Mark growls at him. Abyss pushes Kane, "Are you a complete dumbass?! We'll have everybody after us!" Mark steps in front of Kane before Abyss can hit him.

"Don't forget who you work for now, Abyss!" Mark yells, "You touch my M&M you're fired or worse." Abyss gulps, "Okay Kane we'll do it." Mark says kissing him on the top of the head.

"Eric Bischoff! How about him? He doesn't really have a character, am I right?" Matt Hardy says.

"Yeah I agree." Mark says.

"Stone Cold!" Chris Jericho says. Mark grins.

"Kurt Angle!" Mideon says, "He's boring."

"Okay we have everyone," Mark says, "Does everyone agree to this list?" Everyone nods, "Wonderful!" Mark says, "We can change this list at any time so if you would like to change a person let me know."

**NWO:**

Eric claps his hand to get everybody's attention.

"Hey guys! I'd like to introduce you to our new member. Cena's brother and my son, Brad Maddox!" Eric yells. Brad smiles and waves shyly.

"Nice going, Eric! He's perfect!" Hulk says.

"Alright guys…we need to come up with who we plan on attacking," Eric says, "Now we have our reason for attacking them now we need to come up with whom and WHY we are attacking them."

"Wait, we already came up with why we are attacking them, didn't we?" Scott asks confused.

"Yeah but why are we attacking the specific person. What about them do we not like or what is wrong with their character?" Eric says.

"Well what is our mission?" Brad asks sitting next to Ted DiBiase and Dusty Rhodes.

"To attack people who are basically pointless, have no charisma or anything but are still getting TV time." IRS says. Brad nods understandingly.

"He is quite cute isn't he?" Sting says. Brad blushes, everybody yells in agreement.

"Thanks!" Brad says.

"Alright, so who do we attack?" Eric asks.

"Mideon from the Ministry for sure," IRS says.

"No way! I say Matt Hardy," Ted says.

"Let's do both," Brad says.

"Okay then we'll do both." Hogan says, "Does anybody have any other ideas? Come on don't be shy, Debra. You got any ideas?" Debra looks up shyly.

"Um, how about Eric Young?" Debra says. Hogan nods to Eric who writes it down.

"Let's keep that from Jarrett? Are we agreed?" Eric says. Everyone nods.

"How about Zack Ryder?!" Big Show asks.

Hogan smiles at him, "Great idea, Show!" Hogan says.

"X-Pac!" Scott Steiner says nodding.

"Okay what do you guys not like about the person you've chosen?" Hogan asks.

"X-Pac, I mean he has charisma but he just doesn't get the job done in my opinion. Maybe it's because he's so over with the crowd but whenever he is trying to be a heel he gets cheered," Scott says.

"Well, Zack just can't get over with the crowd, he has no drive. It is almost like he's given up on approving the fans." Show says.

"Eric he's just annoying, his character doesn't deserve to be on television. I mean he's just being himself which is kind of boring," Debra says.

"We will choose more when that time comes but this is a good list so far," Hogan says, "Well done guys and please be nice and don't hit on him too hard. Is that so hard to ask?" Hogan asks smiling at Brad. IRS pulls Ted and Dusty by the hands out of the locker room.

"What is it, Irwin?" Ted asks worriedly.

"I…it…I…um…" Irwin stuttered.

"Thpit (Spit) it out Irwin!" Dusty says.

"We should leave the N.W.O and join the four horseman…you know we all want to be with our kids." Irwin says. Dusty blinks and grins at him.

"Well…why didn't you juthet (just) thay (say) that?" Dusty asks putting his hand on Irwin's shoulder.

"I think it's a great idea, Irwin." Ted says, kissing his cheek.

"But will they get mad? Eric and Hogan I mean?" Irwin asks.

"Let's just go see our sons huh? We'll figure everything out later." Ted says pulling Irwin and Dusty towards the 4 horseman's locker room. They decided to eavesdrop on them since they were in a meeting.

"Okay, okay, now settle down! I want to introduce you to the newest members of the four horsemen, Bo Dallas and AJ Lee!" Ric says. Bobby looks at him.

"Isn't that IRS's son?" Bobby asks. Ric nods.

"Actually I'm Sandman's son and IRS's son," Bo says blushing.

"She's like perfect for us Ric. Wonderful choice!" Arn says grinning at AJ who just cocks her head and smiles.

"Now we need people to attack, we have our reason," Ric says looking at Bo and AJ, "Which is going after people who are talented and are worthy of being horsemen." Bo nods thinking hard.

"How about Daniel Bryan?" Bo says. Ric laughs.

"I like you already! Any other thoughts?" Ric asks. Nobody saying anything, "Well we'll come up with some others later on, go on you can all go now." Cody, Ted and Bo walk out of the locker room together, they smile when they see their fathers outside the door.

"Dad!" Bo calls. IRS looks up and smiles at him.

"Hey Bo," IRS says.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ted DiBiase Jr. (**A/N Ted is Ted DiBiase Jr. and Teddy is "Million Dollar Man")** asks.

"Yeth (yes) I wath (was) wondering the thame (same) thing." Cody says. Dusty smiles at them.

"Tell 'em, Irwin…" Dusty says. IRS gulps and shuffles his feet.

"Well we wanted to join the horsemen, hopefully." IRS says. Cody smiles at him.

"We'll bring it up to Ric," Ted says as he pulls them towards catering.

"Wait," Teddy says pulling Ted back seeing Raven's Nest standing around a table. Raven and Tommy are looking around for someone. Stevie rushes into the room with Dean Ambrose by the collar. Tommy looks at Stevie then to Dean.

"Stevie, who is this?" Tommy asks.

"This is Dean Ambrose." Stevie says, "He's in the developmental system and I decided to kidnap him and make him join us! He's perfect!"

"Well, Stevie, you are a complete…" Raven pauses making Stevie wait, "Genius!" Stevie smiles widely. Dean shoves Stevie off of him.

"You could have just asked! With all of you ECW guys in this stable I would have joined you anyways," Dean says. Raven grins at him.

"That's nice to know," Raven says, "So have we decided who we are going attack yet?"

"Raven? I have been hearing that people have been bringing in more guys from developmental and stuff so maybe we should wait until tonight," Tommy says. Raven nods.

**Later that night: **

Dean was skipping down the hall, stopping in his tracks when he saw him. He gulps turning around getting stopped by the members of NWO. Hulk looks him up and down.

"Hey! You're Dean Ambrose aren't you?" Hulk asks. Dean nods slightly looking behind him seeing the Ministry making their way over to him.

"Brad, what are you doing here?!" Dean asks excitedly seeing one of his best friends in front of him.

"Well, I'm a part of NWO now. It was my dad's idea." Brad says, giggling.

"I'm a part of Raven's Nest," Dean says. Hulk nudges the others around him to split. Dean smiles sadly at Brad who is being dragged by his dad by the tie.

"Bye Dean! I'll see you after the show!" Brad yells to him. Dean smiles sighing turning around face to face with his older brother Jon Moxley. He gasps gulping feeling the butterflies in his stomach.

"Hiya Deanny," Moxley says grinning.

"What are you doing here, Moxley?" Dean says flatly. Moxley shakes his head pulling Dean's hair roughly, making Dean yelp in pain.

"Is that how you talk to your big brother?!" Moxley asks in a harsh voice. Undertaker looks at him grinning.

"I like this kid," Undertaker says, "Although Dean is quite a special one too,"

"We could always have both of them," Sami Callihan says looking up at Undertaker. Undertaker looks down at him and nods.

"I like the way you think," Undertaker says. Dean tries to push Moxley off of him to no avail. Chyna sees this take place at the end of the hall.

"Jon! Dean! Boys! Break it up right this instant!" Chyna calls, her friends and stable following closely behind her.

"Shit. I didn't know she was here," Moxley says taking his hands off of Dean for the moment, "Hello Mother."

"Dad!" Dean yells. Chyna sighs looking at Moxley with narrowed eyes. Billy smiles to Dean.

"Come on, let's go talk for a minute alright?" Billy says leading him away from the Ministry. Undertaker was confused as hell.

"Jon Moxley! I told you to be nice to your brother did I not?! That was not nice Jon!" Chyna yells at him. Moxley smiles at her.

"But mother, isn't that what brothers are supposed to do to each other?" Moxley says with an innocent look on his face.

"Not the way you do Jon," Chyna says, "I'll be watching you closely." Moxley starts to pout.

"Mother! I'm a grown man now! I don't need you to watch over me anymore!" Moxley says as he walks off angrily.

"That's your son?" Undertaker asks. Chyna nods to him.

"Him and Dean yes," Chyna says, "Take good care of him Sami, he's going to need it." She smiles evilly at him. Dean and Billy are walking when Dean stops in his tracks at the doorway of the Nexus locker room.

"SETHY!" Dean yells, Seth Rollins looks up and sees one of his boyfriends in the doorway, he runs to hug him.

"DEANY! What are you doing here?!" Seth asks. Dean smiles his dimples showing. Bray gets up grinning widely.

"What did you forget about me or something?" Bray asks.

"Bray! You look sharp! Of course they'd put you back into the Nexus," Dean says running his hand through his hair.

"What's up? You've got somethin' on your mind I can tell," Bray asks looking at Dean.

"I'm a part of Raven's Nest. Did you know Moxley is a part of the Ministry?" Dean asks Seth grits his teeth. Bray blinks not believing him.

"He's what?!" Seth asks fist clenched tightly.

"Holy crap it's Dean Ambrose!" Phil yells excitedly, "I'm a huge fan!" He says making his way over to Dean, "I'm Phil Cedric McMahon, pleasure to meet you." Phil held out his hand to Dean. Dean looks at it and takes it sighing knowing his dad was watching.

"Dean Ambrose pleased to meet you as well." Dean says he looks at Seth and Bray who both look angry, "Sethy? Bray-Bray, what's wrong?"

"That stupid piece of crap is going to ruin everything. Dean he is a fucking psychopath!" Seth says his hands shaking, "Who loves to see you suffer!" Dean sighs taking Seth's hand in his pulling him towards him kissing his lips softly, "I just love you too much."

"I have you, Roman, Bray and Bo to protect me. I'll be alright I promise." Dean says his forehead resting on Seth's, "I should get going. I'll see you later baby." Seth holds onto his hand until Dean is too far away he finally lets go. Bray chases after him turning him around kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Don't forget about me now D," Bray says grinning turning back around he then looks back at Dean, "Love you Dean." Seth sighs watching Dean walk away with Billy's arm around his shoulder.

"You really love him don't you?" Phil asks looking at Seth.

"I just wish he was with me, that way I'd know he was protected," Seth says.

"We can do that, right boys?" Phil asks. The rest of the guys yell in agreement. Dean sighs looking behind him back to the locker room.

"What's the matter, son?" Billy asks him leading him to catering.

"Seth really doesn't like him. He really worries about me getting hurt again," Dean says.

"That is because he loves you," Billy says Dean looks at him eyes wide.

"He does?" Dean asks.

"Of course he does silly. Can't you tell?" Billy asks, "Just like Roman, Bray and Bo love you," Dean smiles widely. He looks up to see Roman sitting with Los Guerreros next to his dad. Roman looks up and sees Dean.

"Dean! What are you doing here?" Roman asks walking over to him wrapping him in a hug.

"Uh. Ro-Ro, honey, can't breathe…" Dean says, Roman smiles kissing his lips softly. Rock and Steve come over curiously.

"So this is the great Dean Ambrose we've been hearing about?" Rock asks. Steve smiles at Dean.

"Yeah this is him," Roman says smiling at his fathers. Rock looks Dean up and down.

"Damn! You are built; we could use someone like you!" Rock says. Dean chuckles.

"No thank you, I'm with Raven's Nest." Dean says, "Moxley is in the Ministry," Roman turns to Dean with shock and anger in his face.

"He's what?!" Roman yells, "That's it. I'm not leaving your side," Dean sighs.

"Roman, its fine. I'll be fine, I'm stronger then I was back then. Plus, I got my self-defense training!" Roman grins going to punch Dean, Dean blocking it with his hand sweeping his leg underneath Roman's legs knocking him to the ground, "Believe me now?" Roman laughs nodding.

"Yeah I believe you Dean," Roman says, he looks back to the other members of the stable, "Well I got to go, but I'll see you out there?" Roman says getting up kissing Dean's lips softly.

"Yeah, see you out there," Dean grins touching his lips feeling them tingle from the kiss. He slowly grabs a plate of food; Roman blinks running back to him kissing him on the cheek.

"Love you Dean," Roman says walking back over to the group face red from blushing so much. Dean blinks grabbing the plate taking it back to his locker room. He sighs.

"Now to tell Bo Bo," Dean says taking a bite of celery dipping it in peanut butter. Bo skips in with the rest of his stable at the door looking in wanting to see the famous Dean Ambrose they have been hearing about.

"Hiya Dean!" Bo says skipping over to him leaning down to give him a peak on the lips.

"Hey Bo! I see you are a part of the Four Horsemen. Must be so nice," Dean says not sure how to tell him, Bo smiles sitting down in front of Dean.

"What's up? Something's wrong, I can tell." Bo says holding Dean's hand tightly. Dean looks up at him looking him in the eye.

"Moxley's a part of the Ministry," Dean says. Bo squeezes Dean's hand harder from anger making Dean yelp in pain.

"I'm sorry Dean. How the hell could they have rehired him?! After what happened the last time. I cannot believe they even let your mother come back!" Bo says standing up pacing back and forth, "I can't believe this crap! Do they not know how dangerous he is?! He has no soul!" Bo rambles on, Dean sighs standing up pulling Bo to him hugging him.

"I'll be fine, I'm much stronger than I was back then, just trust me please?" Dean says, "Don't worry about me so much Bo," Bo looks at him tears in his eyes.

"But I love you Dean, I have to worry about you. It's my job as your lover," Bo says. Dean smiles pulling Bo into a passionate kiss, the Four Horsemen still looking on.

"Yo! Bo! Got to go, we got a taping to shoot remember?" Arn says. Bo moans breaking for air looking at Arn.

"I'll be there in a little bit; we aren't on for a while. Go away!" Bo says closing the locker room door. Bo turns around and grins at Dean who grins back.

"You think we have a little time?" Dean asks.

"We have enough time, we always have enough time," Bo says pulling Dean to him kissing his lips passionately moving to take off his shirt. Dean pushes Bo back against the wall.

Dean breathes heavily kissing him again unzipping Bo's pants.

"You are like an addiction that I can't get enough of and can't quit," Dean says breathing heavily kissing him again. Bo slowly takes off Dean's shirt, pushing him onto the bench straddling him kissing him back hard. He goes down unzipping Dean's pants pulling them down throwing them on the ground. Dean smiles up at Bo.

"What, Dean?" Bo asks.

"All four of you told me you loved me tonight, after I said it first. That never happens Bo Bo," Dean says grinning moving Bo's hair behind his ears. Bo gasps, "What's wrong Bo?"

"Shoot I forgot I am having dinner with Bray tonight!" He says as he rushes to collect his shirt. Bo blinks, "You are coming with,"

"I don't know I don't want to be a nuisance," Dean says sitting up. Bo smiles at him kissing Dean again.

"You're never a nuisance Dean," Bo says, "Come on! Bray won't mind!" Bo takes Dean's hand after Dean was done dressing pulling him out of the locker room to the catering room Bray standing against the wall a pipe in his mouth. Bo shakes his head going over to him Dean still holding onto his hand, "Bray Wyatt Rotunda! Get that out of your mouth!" Bray grins but does as he's told.

"You know I'm the one that is supposed to be bossing you around little brother." Bray says in his country accent.

"Do you have to talk in that accent? You aren't on TV," Bo asks grabbing a plate handing it to Bray.

"It's called practice Baby Bo, practice makes perfect you know." Bray says making his plate looking at Dean up and down, "How you doin' Dean? You and Bo have a little make-out session?" Bray says putting his hand on Dean's shoulder. Dean blushing smiling at him, "I'd take that as a yes. Shit, I just realized that Chyna is back too. Fu…fudge."

"It's alright, got my dad here so that helps it just sucks that Jon is a part of the Ministry, that means he can get away with anything since Mark is the leader," Dean says.

"Well no worries we got your back Dean, just so you know. I ain't gonna let nobody touch you!" Bray says breaking the accent looking Dean in the eyes, "You gonna eat you look like a twig."

"Bray! Be nice!" Bo says rolling his eyes at his brother. Dean grins enjoying the sight of the two brothers interacting. Brad makes his way over with his brother.

"Hey, Cena, what's up?" Dean asks. John grins at him.

"Oh you know dealing with my annoying brother as always," John says

"HEY! JC!" Brad yells pouting.

"What?" John asks laughing. Dean smiles grabbing his plate not paying attention to where he was going bumping into someone making his food spill all over the floor. Dean sighs looking up to see Moxley grinning slyly at him.

"What do you want Moxley?" Dean asks nervously.

"Well geez I saw all this brotherly love going on and thought I'd come over and join it," Moxley says circling around Dean.

"We never had a brotherly love, you dick face," Dean says walking away when he felt a tug on his hair sending him down to the ground. Moxley on top of him threateningly.

"Say that again. I fucking dare you! Come on, what are you scared?" Moxley asks chuckling. Cena, Randy, Brad, Seth, Roman, Bo and Bray all run over pulling Moxley off Dean.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Seth says helping Dean up.

"Oh I'm so scared!" Moxley mocks at them. Seth growls and pulls Moxley to him by his shirt punching him in the face knocking him down.

"You should be, come on Dean," Seth says pulling Dean to get another plate of food.

"Roman, Bray just come on!" Dean shouts at them they look pissed. Bo puts his arm around his waist laying his head on his shoulder. Dean smiles widely, making Bo smile.

"Yo! Deano…Sethy!" Jimmy Jacobs calls. Dean looks up biting into a piece of celery.

"Jimmy! What are you doing here?!" Seth yells excitedly.

"Um, well Hunter called me and told me I could join any stable I wanted so I naturally chose Raven's Nest," Jimmy says.

"I'm in Raven's nest too Jimmy!" Dean says smiling, "Did you talk to Raven yet?"

"Of course I did Deano!" Jimmy says.

"And what did he say?" Dean asks sitting down at a table pulling over another chair.

"He said yes of course, duh," Jimmy says smiling, "Now where is Sami?"

"He's with the Ministry, or maybe with his dads," Dean says. Bo curses looking at his phone.

"Shit got to go boys," He says kissing Dean's lips.

"So much for that quickie," Dean says. Bo just smiles whispering in Dean's ear.

"You'll get me tonight," Bo says licking Dean's ear. Dean shivers, making Bo smile turning around walking out of catering towards the curtain his stable looking at him angry.

"You aren't even in your gear!" Ric yells at him. Bo grins taking off his shirt and pants underneath is his wrestling gear, his boots already laced up and ready to go.

"You obviously don't know Bo yet Ric, he wears his wrestling stuff underneath his other clothes just in case they need him for the dark match or something." Ted says.

"Which ith (is) uthually (usually) all the time…he'th (he's) the go to guy if thomeone (someone) doethn't (doesn't) thhow (show) up, him and Dean at leatht (least)." Cody says.

"Oh, well that's convenient and quite smart too," Ric says smiling at Bo. Bo blushes smiling back at him.

"Thanks!" Bo says.

"You boys and girl ready to go?" Ric asks seeing that the others look nervous, "Don't worry so much you got this!"

"Come on guys! Let's go introduce our new members shall we?" Arn says grinning widely putting his arm around Bo's shoulder. In the ring, X-Pac is being interviewed by Josh Mathews about his experience with stables.

"Wait, so who is the best person to attack and who is the worst person to attack?" Josh asks. X-Pac sighs taking the mic from his hand.

"In my time with every stable I have been a part of or have feuded with, the best people to attack are the worst ones," X-Pac says, "If you want to get to the stable and want to defeat them then you go after their 'favorite' member which is either the runt, the smallest guy in the stable, the leader or the unexpected member that everyone in the stable is protective of." X-Pac explains, "At least that is what I have learned from being in so many feuds and stables in my career." X-Pac grins at Josh handing the mic back. Ric Flair's theme song rang through the arena. X-Pac rolls his eyes grabbing the mic back telling Josh to get out of the ring. He does as he is told standing by Michael Cole, "What do you want horseman?"

"Is that any way to talk to your elders?!" Ric asks.

"I was always taught to speak to your elders like you talk to anyone else," X-Pac says.

"We are just out here to introduce our new members say hello to Bo Dallas, son of IRS! And AJ Lee the most charismatic, athletic diva on the roster today!" Ric says grinning, "And to maybe cause some trouble," Ric nods to the rest of his stable as they start to make their way to the ring surrounding it, when the lights go out and Raven's nest come onto the stage.

"Speaking of new members got some new members of our own. Say hello to the Briscoe's, Mark and Jay, Leo Kruger, Jimmy Jacobs and Dean Ambrose!" Raven says the crowd cheers loudly for all of them, "And who says you can have him?!"

"Can't we share?" Ric says pouting. Before Raven can respond NWO's music hits as the spotlight points out they are in the rafters. Cameras fixed on them.

"Now hold on one minute! We got one new member today, my son, Brad Maddox." Eric says, "Now who says you have the right to take him from us?!"

"How about we share him?!" Ric yells.

"Alright fair enough," Eric says before he can say another word Nexus comes onto the titantron.

"Now boys, do you think it's okay to be fighting over the person you are going to attack, in front of that person?! Now I'm going to let my newbies introduce themselves. So boys have at it!"

"James Storm here!" he says drinking a beer Phil gives him a look and he drops it.

"Corey Graves," he says, "Only thing you need to know about me is to stay down when I knock you down," holding his hand together showing his tattoos.

"Names' Pac. I'm the man gravity forgot." he says grinning.

"Oliver Gray," he says Pac grins putting his arm around his neck.

"Luke Harper," he says nodding his head, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"Erick Rowan," he says emotionless face, "We have arrived," The lights go out for several minutes and when they come back on the Ministry of Darkness is on the stage. Raven's nest is forced to retreat. Dean tries to get past the men who are now surrounding him.

"I bet you guys remember this guy right? Caused all that uproar a few years ago when we got stranded in the arena for 2 weeks." Undertaker says.

"Jon Moxley is my name and this here, Dean Ambrose is my brother," Moxley says ruffling Dean's hair as Dean gulps. The crowd boos him loudly.

"Name's Sami Callihan," Sami says laughing evilly. They all start to get closer and closer to Dean when suddenly Los Guerrero's music rings out, a horn is heard, Undertaker looks behind him and sees Vickie driving a red Mercedes's onto the stage. He backs down onto the floor before he gets run over the rest of the ministry following after. Vickie stopping just in time to not hit Dean. Roman hops out of the car helping Dean up. Raven's nest comes back out, Dean joining them.

"Yeah that's right. Be afraid be very afraid of Los Guerreros especially now that we have two new up and coming superstars," Chavo says.

"I'm Dolph Ziggler and I am perfection," Dolph says blowing a kiss to the audience, the girls going crazy.

"Big E. Langston," Langston says as the crowd starts chanting 5, his gimmick from NXT, "Never going to outlive that huh?" He says laughing. The crowd cheers for them. Before anybody could say anything else the stables start to attack each other NWO making their way to the ring, DX coming down to help their runt of the stable.

"Oh, my god! Chaos has erupted, what is next for WWE?" Joey Styles yells.

"We are without a fearless leader of Vince McMahon. The stables can roam free!" Michael Cole shouts.

"Yup we are screwed." Tony Dawson says and the show ending with that line.


End file.
